Si no fuera por ti
by Dichiro
Summary: Natsuki no sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo o por qué lo hace, pero sin duda es culpa de Shizuru. ¿Por quién más sino, sería capaz de mentir de esa manera?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, personitas.**

Bueno, esta historia nació gracias a un torneo, por si acaso hay alguien aquí leyendo que no lo sepa xD

Por eso antes que nada, no olviden comentar, porque los comentarios son los votos.

¡Ahora! A lo importante. Espero que todas las otras personas que han leído los oneshots que tengo de Mai-Hime vean esto porque quiero darles mil gracias por los lindos comentarios que dejaron allá.

Este fic constará de cinco capítulos, independientemente de que gane o pierda lo pienso terminar porque, a fin de cuentas, me gusta la historia y ya tenía rato queriendo hacer un long fic de Mai-Hime, con algo había que empezar.

Sin más preámbulo los dejo leer. Cuídense muchos y nos leemos la próxima semana.

* * *

—N-Natsuki...

Escuché su voz ahogada susurrando en mi oído y pude sentir cómo se me erizaba la piel. Tenía que admitir un hecho irremediable y embarazoso: estaba excitada. A estas alturas, seguramente mi rostro competiría en tonalidad con un tomate, pero eso no iba a detenerme de mis actividades, en especial cuando tenía a Shizuru a horcajadas sobre mi regazo abrazada con fuerza a mi cuello y gimiendo mí nombre. ¿Acaso podría yo ignorar tal imagen? Era imposible no prestar atención a la suavidad de su espalda que mis manos se encargaban de recorrer en estos momentos, al sonrojo de sus mejillas o la forma en la que me miraba pidiendo más. Tal vez eso fue lo que me gustó desde un principio, quizá fue la razón de que no pudiera resistirme a sus incesantes esfuerzos por seducirme. Creo que sobra decir que al final lo terminó consiguiendo.

Comencé a besar y morder su hombro, ya con el vestido a mitad del abdomen nada me impedía una vista perfecta de su figura. ¿Cuánto llevábamos en este juego de caricias? Probablemente algunos diez minutos, ni siquiera nos importó ya la película que seguía reproduciéndose en el televisor, pero servía como ruido de fondo y así la posibilidad de que los vecinos nos escucharan era casi nula, sin contar que ni Shizuru ni yo somos personas ruidosas.

Atrapé sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y comencé a deslizar mi mano por sus piernas, permitiéndome el tentarla un poco más como tantas veces ha hecho ella conmigo. Y pensar que no tenía ni idea que algún día terminaríamos en una posición tan vergonzosa, después de todo, nuestra relación no era precisamente color de rosa, incluso ahora teniéndola en mis brazos y sintiendo eterno el momento, sabía que no era una apuesta segura. Nadie podía garantizarme que no se aburriera de mí el día de mañana y decidiera dejarme por alguien mejor, pero mientras esa posibilidad no se presentara, aprovecharía su presencia todo lo que pudiese.

Sonreí al notar la desesperación que Shizuru comenzaba a exteriorizar. Claramente ya no quería soportar tanto rodeo de mi parte, y honestamente, yo tampoco.

— ¡Bubusuke! —gritó alguien fuera del departamento.

Conocía esa voz perfectamente y los golpes insistentes en la puerta sólo me confirmaron que se trataba de ella. Fue inevitable no hacer una mueca de fastidio cuando mi mano había quedado tan cerca de tocar su parte más íntima.

Maldita sea, Haruka.

Shizuru ya se había levantado, evidentemente de mal humor, y se acomodaba el vestido de camino a la puerta. Por suerte, yo sólo tuve que tomar mi blusa del suelo y me la abotoné sin detenerme a ver porque Haruka estaba aquí. Decidí esconderme en la cocina desde dónde podía escuchar bastante bien la conversación.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? —oí preguntar a Shizuru.

No parecía feliz y una sonrisa escapó de mis labios al recordar que ella odiaba dejar las cosas a medias, en especial si se trataba de asuntos como en los que acabábamos de ser interrumpidas.

— ¡Eres la encargada de esto!

Esa chica sí que tiene tremenda voz, no estoy segura de cómo han podido ser amigas por tanto tiempo considerando lo tranquila que es Shizuru.

— ¿Por qué no te encargas tú esta vez?

—Mira, ya lo intenté, ¿de acuerdo? Esa chica preguntó por ti específicamente, así que toma los estúpidos papeles y acompáñame —dijo subiendo cada vez más la voz.

Vaya. Creo tener una idea de a qué se refieren con todo este asunto, pero tampoco es que pueda salir a preguntar, tendré que esperar a que me cuente todo en cuanto Haruka se marche, si es que no la convence de ir con ella.

Escuché como salían ambas de la casa y la puerta se cerraba con llave, menos mal tengo una copia previendo situaciones como ésta, se repiten más a menudo de lo uno creería. Suspiré y salí de ahí sin muchos ánimos y un tanto molesta, yo también me había quedado con las ganas.

* * *

Mai me recibió en su casa con los brazos abiertos, como siempre, aunque no sin antes dirigirme esa mirada de reproche que bien merecida tenía. Ella es quien menos está de acuerdo con mi actual situación amorosa, y le doy toda la razón, pero es algo que no he podido cambiar, al menos de momento.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y tomé un trago del refresco que Mai me ofreció antes de acompañarme a ver la televisión. Si lo vemos por el lado positivo, al menos ahora podría terminar de ver esa película.

— ¿Simplemente vas a quedarte ahí fingiendo que todo está bien?

Sabía que no tardaría en darme la reprimenda. Mai es tan maternal a veces, por no decir siempre.

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Las cosas no están mal.

— ¿Ah no? —Preguntó y vi de reojo como alzaba una ceja—. Tal vez fue mi error, supongo que tener un amante es la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces, Mai. Tú sabes por experiencia que terminar una relación tan larga no es tan fácil, además, Nao está teniendo algunos problemas últimamente, no puedo dejarla sola justo ahora.

Mai rechinó los dientes e hizo un sonido de disgusto antes de beber de su refresco y cruzar las piernas. Era en momentos así que recordaba porque llegué a sentirme confundida por su culpa, aunque eso fue hace mucho, quedó en el pasado para dar pie a la mejor amistad que he tenido en mi vida.

—Siempre el mismo cuento, ¿no? ¿Has pensado en lo que hará Nao cuando se entere que le estás poniendo el cuerno?

Volteé a verla casi de manera automática.

—Ella no va a enterarse.

—En el mejor de los casos no, pero deberías darte prisa y hacer las cosas bien, esta clase de secretos no duran toda la vida escondidos.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero volví a cerrarla casi enseguida al no encontrar palabras para defenderme. Mai tenía razón, Nao no es la persona más comprensiva del mundo y si por casualidad se llegara a dar cuenta de algo… Bueno, prefiero no pensarlo.

— ¿Me vas a delatar?

Ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Por supuesto que no, Natsuki, sólo trato de cuidarte para que no te metas en líos. Tienes suficiente con el colegio.

Solté un resoplido, con todos mis problemas personales casi me había olvidado de que los exámenes estaban por llegar y no obtendría buenos resultados a menos de que me esforzara por sacar notas perfectas y con ello compensar mi inasistencia y falta de trabajos.

No es que a mí no me guste la escuela o algo por el estilo, sólo tengo un ligero problema de puntualidad, es mayormente lo que ha terminado afectando mi promedio y dejándome casi en pos de repetir el curso. Shizuru me había estado ayudando con eso, pero imaginarán que hemos estado un poco… Distraídas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, hay mucho qué hacer y tan poco tiempo —dije recargándome en el respaldo—. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te va con ya-sabes-quién?

—Puedes mencionarla —rio—. Yo no estoy escondiendo nada.

—Lo siento, hasta hace poco todavía era tema tabú su nombre.

—Lo es en presencia de Yuuichi, pero él no está aquí ahora.

Mai había tenido una larga y hermosa relación con Tate hasta que de pronto decidió terminar con él porque los hombres no eran lo suyo, algo que a él todavía le cuesta asimilar. Supongo que cualquier hombre sufre un gran golpe a su virilidad si de pronto su novia, con la que planeaba tener una familia, dice que prefiere estar soltera que quedarse con alguien que no ama. Admito que su forma de decirlo fue un poco más agresiva, y quizá hasta sonó algo cruel.

Hace poco comenzó a salir con una muchacha y, como Tate sigue siendo parte de nuestro círculo de amigos, se terminó enterando. Todavía le cuesta digerir la noticia.

—Entonces cuéntame cómo te va con Mikoto.

—Bien, ella es muy linda y divertida, viene a comer de vez en cuando y se queda a dormir aquí. Ama mi cocina —dijo de forma risueña.

Creo que alguien se está enamorando.

—Todos aman tu cocina, Mai.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver el número de Nao en la pantalla. Me levanté y salí a la terraza para contestar, seguir viendo a Mai mientras hablaba con ella me hacía sentir culpable al recordar lo que le estoy haciendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, yo también te extrañé.

—Lo siento —dije sinceramente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿vas a venir?

Me reí falsamente. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de verla, en especial después de mi conversación con Mai, pero llevaba días rechazándola y si continuaba de ese modo, comenzaría a sospechar algo y eso no era conveniente.

—Claro, ¿estás en casa?

— ¿Dónde más iba a estar?

—No lo sé, tú nunca me lo dices, Nao.

Una risa al otro lado de la línea me respondió.

—Sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—No tienes que repetírmelo. Te veo en media hora.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, a repetir la farsa bien ensayada.

* * *

Prácticamente me saltó encima cuando llegué y tuve que sostenerla de los muslos. Anteriormente habría disfrutado esto porque yo de verdad la quería, no era un amor pasajero, o al menos cuando todo inició esperaba que se tratara de algo duradero, incluso di por hecho que terminaríamos pasando la vida juntas ya que nuestra relación parecía ir para largo, pero claro, todo eso cambió hace un par de meses, cuando Shizuru entró a mi vida. Yo pensaba que estas cosas no pasan en la vida real, y vaya fiasco que me llevé.

La cargué hasta la sala donde finalmente me liberó sólo para abrazarse a mi cuello y comenzar a succionar mis labios. Y pensar que hace unas horas estuve a punto de hacer el amor con Shizuru.

Me separé un poco, tenía que inventarme una excusa si quería salir de esta sin levantar sospechas. Nao no era nada tonta y cualquier pista en falso le serviría para descubrir la verdad.

Me separé con cuidado y le di una sonrisa de disculpa que pareció fastidiarla.

—No ahora, estoy verdaderamente cansada.

— ¿Cansada de qué? —Preguntó con reproche—. ¡No hemos hecho nada en meses!

—Lo lamento.

No tenía mucho más que decir, al menos no por ahora. Decirle la verdad estaba fuera de cuestión, a veces es más fácil continuar con algo que ya no te llena que salir a buscar algo bueno. Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer, ¿no?

Mi silencio la enfureció aún más y se encerró en su habitación cerrando con seguro por dentro. Suspiré y me recosté en el sillón, estaba claro que pasaría la noche ahí, a pesar de que esté molesta sé que si me voy a mi apartamento lo voy a empeorar, al menos de este modo es probable que me perdone a mitad de la noche como ha hecho tantas otras veces.

Sé que era un mal momento para ponerme a pensar en ella, pero recordé a Shizuru y la situación en la que estábamos esa misma tarde, mis mejillas se encendieron y me di la vuelta ocultando el rostro en el cojín.

Ella anula por completo mi vergüenza, cuando estamos juntas no me importa si estoy haciendo el ridículo. Me da la valentía para hacer cosas que nunca habría pensado, entre ellas el tomar el mando en nuestras actividades, por ejemplo. Aunque en estos momentos, cuando no la tengo presente, mi rostro arde por el recuerdo.

Un mensaje llegó a mi teléfono distrayendo mis pensamientos, no pude hacer algo más que sonreír cuando vi que se trataba de ella.

"Buenas noches, te veo mañana". Decía. Algo tan simple me hizo dormir tan feliz. Juraría que incluso se coló en mis sueños.

— ¡Nat!

Nao estaba sobre mí y me dio un beso en los labios cuando me vio abrir los ojos. Yo ni siquiera supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Una vez que se hubo quitado de encima me acomodé y estiré los brazos soltando un bostezo. Mientras ella pedía el desayuno a un restaurante cercano yo me encerré en la ducha tratando de despejar mi mente del cansancio. No se duerme de forma muy cómoda en el sofá.

Me froté el cuello con una mueca de dolor. Cuando salí Nao ya estaba comiendo y me uní a ella en silencio, ninguna trató de entablar conversación, incluso cuando nos subimos a mi moto permaneció callada. Entró a clase sin haberse despedido siquiera, probablemente siguiera molesta por lo de ayer.

Mai me interceptó de camino al aula y se sentó a mi lado aprovechando que todavía no llegaba el profesor comenzó a hablarme.

—No te imaginas lo que pasó ayer —dijo.

—Ayer estuve contigo, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? —comenté casi sin interés al tiempo que sacaba mi libro de la mochila.

—En cuanto te fuiste, llegó Mikoto.

La observé con una sonrisa burlona y alcé la ceja. ¿Por qué necesitaba yo saber esos detalles? Aunque bueno, ya, ella me escucha cuando le cuento de mis encuentros con Shizuru, yo también podía hacer lo mismo.

—Hasta ahí todo normal —exclamé.

—Tú sabes que Mikoto y Nao son muy amigas, ¿verdad?

—Claro. La conociste gracias a ella, cómo no saberlo.

—Pues resulta que Mikoto conoce a Shizuru también, salió el tema a colación cuando hablábamos de…

— ¿Qué? —la interrumpí—. ¿Conoce a Shizuru?

Había bajado la voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro. No quería que oídos indiscretos fueran a escuchar, si esto se trataba sobre ella, entonces prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Mai se inclinó más hasta mi asiento imitando mi tono de voz.

—Sí, yo también estaba muy sorprendida cuando me enteré, pero eso no es lo más importante…

No pudo seguirme contando cuando llegó el profesor, ¿qué sería eso tan impactante? No pude sacarme la idea de que Nao y Shizuru estaban más cerca de lo que yo pensé y tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el pupitre una y otra vez. No paré hasta que la clase hubo terminado. Quería quedarme a escuchar el resto de su historia, pero había prometido a Shizuru verla hoy y debía ordenar prioridades.

—Iré a tu casa sobre las seis y seguimos hablando.

—Pero…

— ¡Te veo luego, Mai! —le dije al alejarme.

Tal vez debería haberla escuchado, pero la necesidad de ver a Shizuru pudo más en mí y llegué casi corriendo al salón donde daba sus tutorías, a fin de cuentas, mientras tuviera el día libre nadie se asomaba por ahí.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada en el escritorio, me sonrió y me invitó a pasar, yo no dude y cerré la puerta al entrar antes de detenerme a su lado, de pronto me sentí un poco avergonzada por parecer tan ansiosa.

Ella tomó mi mejilla y separó la distancia, con apenas un roce de sus labios yo ya me sentía feliz, casi eufórica y no era capaz de entender porque Shizuru tenía ese efecto en mí. Era como un subidón de adrenalina.

—Vas a tener que esperarme, tengo tutoría hoy —dijo.

No pude evitar desanimarme un poco ante esto, pareció notarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió, menos mal que no estábamos haciendo nada porque entre en pánico al ver a Nao ahí, sonreía tranquilamente, aunque no pasé por alto la confusión en su mirada al verme.

— ¿Natsuki? ¿Te tocaba tutoría hoy?

Retrocedí unos pasos para alejarme de Shizuru, estaba justo en medio de ambas. Supongo que en cualquier momento esto tenía que pasar, ¿no? Verán, es decir, Fujino sabe de mi relación, aunque no conoce a Nao… O no lo hacía, hasta hoy. Por eso ahora la vista de ambas fija en mí exigiendo respuestas sin palabras me pone la piel de gallina.

—Eh… No, no, nada de eso. Sólo pasaba para… Bueno, ves que vienen los exámenes, pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí de todos modos?

Shizuru lo entendió enseguida. Lo sé porque su expresión ya no es amable, finge muy bien, no lo niego, pero después de este tiempo juntas es incapaz de engañarme a mí y estoy convencida de que la presencia de Nao no le ha caído en gracia.

—Hablaste tanto de lo buena tutora que es Fujino que pensé en pedirle asesoría también.

— ¿Eres Yuuki Nao? —le preguntó Shizuru.

¿Han tenido esa sensación en la que saben que han metido la pata hasta el fondo y lo único que pueden pensar es "trágame tierra"? Así me sentía yo en estos momentos. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo y evitar las preguntas incómodas.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Comenzamos? —Me miró y sentí frío. Su mirada fue tan afilada como un cuchillo—. Hablamos después, Natsuki.

—P-Pero… Esto es… Importante. No puede esperar.

—No quieras acapararla, Nat.

Nao se acercó a mí depositando un inocente beso en mis labios dejándome inmóvil, no podía apartar la vista de Shizuru.

 _Por favor perdóname_. Le rogué sin palabras.

Definitivamente no era mi intención que se conocieran y mucho menos de esta forma, al parecer dejé pasar demasiado tiempo y ahora las cosas sólo podían empeorar.

Se alejó unos pasos de mí. Ambas esperaban que yo me marchara, pero me moría de nervios pensando lo que podía pasar si lo hacía.

—Yo… N-No puedo. De verdad debo hablar con Shizuru.

— ¿Acaso es tan importante que no puede esperar?

Genial. Ahora Nao también estaba molesta.

—Es que… —Tragué. Me sentía pequeña frente a las dos—. Supongo que no.

—Entonces anda, sal de aquí. Nos veremos en casa esta noche —dijo dándome una de esas sonrisas que decían más que las palabras.

Shizuru estaba al pendiente, probablemente le interesaba escuchar mi respuesta y por ello no se había molestado en decir nada.

—… Sí, por supuesto.

¿Qué más podía yo decir?

—Creo que tu novia tiene razón, Natsuki, es hora de irte.

No me gustó la forma en la que dijo "tu novia", sentí que lo dijo para recalcarlo, pero es absurdo, Shizuru ya sabía sobre mi relación, nunca le oculté ese detalle, ¿Entonces por…?

Al ver que no me movía Nao se encargó de sacarme y quedé de pie fuera del salón mirando la puerta por un rato hasta que decidí salir de ahí. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una mala broma? Ahora me odia, maldición, ella está muy enojada. ¿Será que Shizuru me perdonará?

Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos un buen tramo y me encontré con Mai esperando en el portón, no pude hacer más que lanzarme a abrazarla.

— ¿Natsuki? —preguntó sosteniéndome en sus brazos. Parecía preocupada.

— ¡Se conocieron! Ellas dos… —Volteé a ver el interior del edificio antes de mirarla de vuelta—. Están en un salón juntas… Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Ah… Te enteraste de mala manera.

— ¿Eh? —Me separé—. ¿Tú sabías de esto?

— ¡Yo iba a decirte! —reclamó—. Apenas ayer me enteré cuando Mikoto lo comentó y quería decirte, pero claro, estabas demasiado apresurada por ir a ver a tu amante.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que bajara la voz.

—Sh… Por favor, Mai, no quiero que todo mundo se entere. Lamento no haberte escuchado antes, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —Yo sólo la miré—. Está bien, mala pregunta. ¿Vamos a mi casa? Te haré un ramen.

Asentí.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Cómo llegué a esto, para empezar? Yo nunca tuve la idea de ser infiel, a decir verdad me parecía de los actos más deleznables del mundo y ahora, aquí estoy, teniendo un amorío a escondidas de mi novia… ¿Qué me hiciste Shizuru Fujino? ¿Por qué no pude decirte que no?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaaa, personas**.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, se lucieron, nunca imaginé que fuera a tener tantos uwu

Los invito a seguir dejándolos porque esta contienda todavía no termina y, honestamente, necesitaré bastante apoyo esta vez xD

En fin, por la cantidad de comentarios no puedo contestarlos uno por uno (me llevaría buena parte del capítulo), pero quiero que sepan que les agradezco mucho, fueron muy lindos en tomarse la molestia y, veamos, lo más repetido fue que Natsuki era una infiel, y pues sí, lo es, pero como dijo otra persona por ahí "Shizuru es irresistible".

Espero que les guste este otro capítulo, creo que yo lo disfruté más que el primero.

Bueno, les mando un abrazo muy fuerte, chicos, con todo el love del mundo.

 **Note importante:** El capítulo es por completo un flashback, creo que igual se sabe, pero no estaba de más decirlo.

Nos leemos la próxima semana (inserte corazón).

 **Cuatro meses atrás.**

Era fin de semana y no tenía las más mínimas ganas de salir, excepto quizá a la casa de Nao, pero ella me avisó que tenía demasiadas cosas qué hacer y no estaría disponible así que me aburría mirando el techo de mi apartamento mientras el radio emitía canciones de los 80's. No es que las amara, pero tenía pereza hasta para levantarme y cambiar de estación de modo que trataba de disfrutarlas al tiempo que saboreaba una barrita de cereal remojándola en una taza con yogurt.

Los pies me colgaban por el borde de la cama y la luz de la ventana me daba en todo el cuerpo, todavía no alcanzaba mi rostro, pero sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo. Podría aprovechar el tiempo para hacer la tarea, pero se trataba de economía y es una materia para la que nunca he sido muy buena que digamos, Mai se ofreció a ayudarme una vez pero… Bueno, tuvimos algunas diferencias y terminamos decidiendo que por el bien de nuestra amistad no me volvería a ayudar en economía nunca más.

Oí sonar mi celular en el velador y traté de alcanzarlo, en el intento de tomarlo sin levantarme de la cama terminé botándolo al suelo y la pila salió volando así que me vi en la necesidad de moverme incluso más de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes.

Suspiré y dejé mi barrita y el yogurt en el velador para buscar la pila debajo de la cama y volver a "armarlo", lo encendí y enseguida entró una nueva llamada que esta vez sí contesté apoyando los antebrazos en el alféizar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Natsuki? ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

No había visto el número cuando llamó, pero reconocí su voz tan pronto como pronunció la primera palabra.

—Hola, Mai. Lo lamento, mi celular tuvo un accidente, ¿qué pasa?

—Ya veo, quería que fueras conmigo a ver una película. Salió hace poco y tengo muchas ganas de verla, pero no tengo con quien ir.

Yo sonreí, desde su ruptura con Tate me pide que vaya a todos lados con ella porque odia andar sola, tiene más amigas, pero por alguna razón prefiere que sea yo siempre. No es que me moleste, aunque fue una de las principales razones por las que Nao la odió cuando la conoció.

—Eso pasa por romper con tu novio.

— ¿Vas a ir o no?

—Claro, claro, paso por ti en una hora.

—Date prisa —dijo antes de colgar.

Bueno, parece que mi plan de quedarme en casa viendo mi techo estaba fuera de cuestión ahora. Arrojé mi celular a la cama y me metí a la ducha tratando de templar el agua lo suficiente. El clima ha comenzado a ser más cálido, pero no lo suficiente todavía, podría enfermarme dado que voy a salir con el cabello húmedo.

Con la toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo quedé frente al armario y tomé mi tiempo para elegir qué ponerme, puedo ser muy quisquillosa a veces en esas cosas. Al final opté por algo sencillo, un pantalón negro, mi blusa azul y mi chaqueta negra con unas botas. Me miré al espejo una última vez y tomé mis guante así como mi teléfono; las llaves siempre las mantengo cerca de la puerta de entrada y así evito olvidar donde las dejo.

Para cuando subí a mi moto tenía media hora de ventaja, más que suficiente para llegar a casa de Mai. Fue un trayecto tranquilo, las calles estaban casi vacías a esta hora y eso me facilitó el viaje. No sé porque a Mai le preocupa tanto que ande en moto si es mucho más rápido que un automóvil. Y más ligero, además.

Estacioné frente a su casa y toqué el claxon, no hacía falta bajarme e ir hasta su puerta si de todos modos es ella quien tiene que salir.

Unos segundos después ya estaba frente a mí y yo le tendía mi casco para que lo usara, debería comprar otro, pero no quiero andar cargando con él. Lo tomó y subió, seguro decidió no usar falda porque sabía que viajaríamos en mi moto. Eso me hace sonreír, me conoce demasiado bien.

— ¡Conduce con cuidado! —me gritó cuando me pasé el semáforo en amarillo.

Yo sólo me reí.

Cuando llegamos al cine y al fin pudo bajarse de la moto me dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de queja por ese último acto de irresponsabilidad.

— ¿Acaso estás tratando de matarnos? —me reclamó de camino a la entrada.

—No exageres, Mai, llevo años conduciendo, sé bien lo que hago.

—A veces pareciera que no.

Apenas entramos se me borró la sonrisa del rostro, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. Mai me tomó el brazo, seguramente intuyendo que estaba por dar media vuelta y dejarla sola. Me arrastró hasta la enorme fila para comprar boletos y me sonrió como si nada, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a quedarse aquí y esperar?

—Mai…

—Te aguantas, no pienso irme.

Hice una mueca de fastidio y me crucé de brazos, resignada. Sólo soporté cinco minutos, las personas delante de nosotros no se habían movido un milímetro en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera me apetecía observar alrededor, lo único en mi mente era lo tardado que resultaría esto. Giré a verla, evidentemente molesta.

—Mai, en serio, ¡mira esta cola! —dije haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Sentí una superficie blanda, había tocado algo por accidente y me asomé para ver lo que palpé poniéndome pálida cuando noté que la chica frente a mí me miraba con una ceja alzada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Tenía mi mano en su trasero… Ay no.

La retiré enseguida, ya podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Ella no quitaba sus ojos de mí, quizá esperaba una disculpa, y yo quería dársela, pero estaba tan estupefacta que no atinaba a decir nada, al menos hasta que la vi reír, seguramente mi expresión la divirtió.

—L-L… ¡Lo siento mucho! —logré disculparme.

A mis espaldas noté cómo Mai luchaba por no desternillarse de risa. Una rubia delante de la chica a la que acababa de tocar también me miró, parecía furiosa y cuando me gritó supuse que debían ser amigas.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

Su voz atrajo la atención de varios curiosos poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo no…

—Calma, Haruka, fue un accidente —le dijo.

Yo sólo podía agradecerle que se lo tomara así de bien y di un suspiro involuntario. Ella me sonrió, era bonita, su cabello castaño estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y sus ojos color café claro brillaban, no supe si era tan sólo el reflejo de las luces dentro del lugar. En realidad nunca pude descubrirlo... Y yo le había tocado el trasero. Me morí de vergüenza por segunda vez.

—Perdóname, de verdad, lo hice sin querer... Déjame pagarte la entrada, o las palomitas... Lo que quieras, sólo… Trata de olvidar esto, por favor.

—A mí me parece una buena idea —respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

Yo esperaba la respuesta de la castaña, intentó negarse, pero su amiga no la dejó hablar y terminé pagándole la entrada a ambas. Mai no paró de reírse de mí hasta que estuvimos en nuestros asientos y se quedó ensimismada con la película.

Yo no había notado a esa chica cuando entré, pero después de tocarla por accidente la veía en todos lados. Me di cuenta que entró a la misma sala que nosotras y se sentó un par de asientos más abajo, estar en lo alto te daba ventaja para apreciar sus movimientos casi con precisión.

Compartía las palomitas con su amiga quién no dejaba de hablar molestando a otros. Yo me reía cada vez que la veía callarla metiendo palomitas a su boca.

Al final no supe de que trató la película porque fui incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, aunque mis mejillas volvían a encenderse cada vez que recordaba el incidente. Cuando las luces iluminaron la sala tomé a Mai de la mano y prácticamente corrimos fuera, no quería toparme de nuevo con esa chica, era muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué pasa, Natsuki? ¿No vas a despedirte de ella?

La fulminé con la mirada y se echó a reír tomando el casco que le estaba dando. No paró de hacer esa clase de comentarios durante todo el fin de semana, cuando llegamos a su casa pude librarme de sus burlas por un rato, pero las continuó por mensajes de texto a mi celular, yo ya no quería ni revisarlo cuando sonaba porque intuía que sería Mai. Es la experiencia más bochornosa que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida. No podía contarle a Nao, a pesar de ser un accidente, estoy segura de que terminará molesta conmigo.

Esos días me recluí en mi casa, sonaría extraño, pero tenía miedo de ir por la calle y toparme con sus lindos ojos. El lunes me vi forzada a salir para asistir a la escuela y no me relajé hasta después de unas horas de clase, casi cuando sonaba el timbre para irse a casa. Me sentí más sonriente y Mai me alcanzó en la salida.

—Hola, Nat.

— ¿Ya te cansaste de reírte de mí?

—No, sigue siendo muy gracioso, pero ya me sentí mal por ti.

Le di una mirada de reproche, pero no pude evitar sonreír, supongo que era digno de burlas, sólo a mí me pasan esas cosas.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —Me preguntó.

—No puedo, tengo que ir a tutoría, ¿recuerdas? Y le prometí a Nao que iría a verla al terminar.

—Oh, de acuerdo, en ese caso te veo luego.

Me dejó sola en la puerta mientras yo la observaba irse, me quedé parada hasta que ya no pude verla, sólo entonces entré de nuevo buscando el salón donde me habían citado para la tutoría. Si soy sincera, esto no ha sido idea mía, mi profesor creyó que era buena idea "sugerirme", yo más bien diría obligarme, a tomarlas y quizá evitar que mis notas se fueran en picada.

Suspiré, preferiría irme y estar entre los brazos de mi novia, pero me advirtió que si no mejoraba mis notas y dejaba de faltar tanto, lo único que conseguiría sería repetir año, y no me gusta la idea de ser la única que se quede cuando las demás se hayan marchado.

Llegué y toqué la puerta casi esperando que no hubiera nadie, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija al frente con expresión aburrida. Por poco me caigo de espaldas cuando vi a la persona que abrió, ella también parecía sorprendida y yo volvía a estar tan roja como aquel día sin poder evitarlo. ¿Esto es una especie de broma? ¿Es en serio?

—Tú —dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo aparte la mirada de sus ojos, no podía ni darle la cara después de aquel accidente.

—H-Hola…

— ¿Tú eres Natsuki Kuga?

Asentí todavía sin mirarla, en su lugar mantuve la cabeza gacha hasta que noté que podía ver sus piernas y opté por mirar su rostro de nuevo o seguramente iba a empeorar las cosas.

— ¿Vas a ser mi tutora? —pregunté no muy segura de querer la respuesta.

—Sí.

Maldición.

—Está bien.

—Pasa, deberíamos comenzar.

Obedecí y me indicó que me sentara en donde quisiera, ella se quedó a mi lado viéndome sacar mis cosas, yo me estaba preguntando si no necesitaba alguna clase de apuntes para darme ejemplos o algo, pero conforme avanzamos me di cuenta de que no, parecía saberlo todo de memoria y por un momento me olvidé de mi vergüenza y la observé sin disimulo. Lo cierto es que no noté cuánto tiempo pase así hasta que ella carraspeo un tanto incómoda.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Yo bajé la vista a mi cuaderno y negué con la cabeza.

—No, sólo estaba impresionada por tu inteligencia.

No dijimos nada por un rato. Yo preferí seguir leyendo mis apuntes tratando de entender y ella permaneció con la vista fija en mí, me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, pero decidí tratar de ignorar el sentimiento.

—No entiendo esto —dije señalando el libro.

Pasamos de ese modo toda la sesión hasta que nuestras dos horas juntas se acabaron, estaba por salir cuando recordé un dato importante que había olvidado preguntar y me di vuelta justo cuando ella iba tras de mí, quedamos muy cerca y di un paso atrás.

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Me llamo Shizuru Fujino, encantada.

—Un gusto —dije tomando su mano.

Me pareció que sostenía mi mano un poco más de lo necesario, pero bien podía estarlo imaginando. Salimos caminando juntas, no pude entablar conversación porque me sentía nerviosa en su presencia, era intimidante de cierto modo. Tenía un aura dulce que al mismo tiempo se volvía autoritaria si la observabas lo suficiente, y yo la miré mucho desde el aula a la entrada.

—Hasta mañana, Natsuki, no faltes a la tutoría.

—No lo haré —prometí.

Llegué a casa de Nao como quedé esa mañana y nos acostamos en su cama viendo una película de terror, para cuando llegó la noche ya casi me había olvidado de Shizuru, si no fuera porque a mi novia le gusta saber de toda mi vida, probablemente no recordaría esos ojos color avellana y la suavidad de sus manos.

— ¿Entonces es buena?

—Por supuesto, es increíble.

—Espero que no te guste demasiado.

Yo sonreí, burlándome, ignoraba completamente que era justo lo que iba a terminar pasando, en esos momentos la advertencia me sonó absurda.

—Qué tontería, Nao.

La besé y pasamos la noche acurrucadas como una feliz pareja.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice cuando llegué a la escuela fue buscar a Mai, tenía que contarle lo que pasó, seguramente se burlaría de mí, pero yo necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema.

La vi en uno de los pasillos hablando con Akira, la novia de su hermano, era parte también de nuestro círculo de amigos, pero ella es menor por lo que probablemente esté aquí sólo para saludar; en fin, cualquier cosa puede esperar, esto es urgente.

La tomé del brazo y comencé a halar alejándola del lugar.

—Lo siento, Akira, te la robo por un momento —me disculpé.

Las quejas de Mai no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No podrías ser menos brusca?

Cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente me detuve junto a las escaleras que daban al cuarto de empleados. Casi nadie pasa por ese lugar.

Mai se masajeaba el brazo con una expresión de enfado.

—Lo siento, pero es importante.

Ella me miró y prestó atención a mis palabras. Yo le conté todo con lujo de detalle, el cómo nos encontramos de nuevo y el trato que tuvimos, la desdicha de tener que estarla viendo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y, como ya esperaba, Mai se soltó a reír.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Te dijo algo por el accidente?

—Por suerte no.

—Lo siento, Natsuki, estas tutorías van a ser algo complicadas, ¿no?

—Definitivamente, y más que eso —aseguré.

Lo que nunca imaginé fue lo rápido que cambiaría de parecer, nuestras sesiones eran lo mejor que tenía en el día, casi añoraba la hora en que tenía que verla y con el paso de los días comenzamos incluso a conocernos mejor.

Esa fue mi condena, Shizuru era amable, cariñosa y comprensiva, se esforzaba mucho por ayudarme a entender los conceptos y estaba funcionando, mis notas subieron considerablemente. Ella hizo que aprendiera de forma divertida y, aunque algunas veces me molestaba con el incidente en el cine, siempre terminábamos riendo.

En una de nuestras horas extra comenzó lo demás, al principio fue muy superficial, hasta yo pensé que lo estaba imaginando, eran roces de manos accidentales, largas miradas que terminaban en sonrisas cuando atrapábamos a la otra, largos ratos conversando en la azotea. Ese día me había sentado en el lugar que se convirtió mi favorito y como de costumbre, se acercó a observarme resolver cada pregunta, explicando cualquier cosa que yo no supiera cómo hacer exactamente.

Se acercó a mí por detrás y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, me puso un tanto nerviosa, pero no me quejé, disfrutaba su tacto. Traté de seguir concentrada en el texto frente a mí, pero su meñique acarició mi cuello y me fue imposible reprimir un escalofrío. Comencé a temblar y Shizuru continuó acariciando poco a poco… Me levanté de golpe, comencé a guardar mis cosas apresuradamente ante su atenta mirada, parecía sorprendida y me atrevería a decir que un poco culpable.

—Me tengo que ir —dije y salí corriendo.

Todavía cuando llegué a mi casa me estaba preguntando porque me fui de ese modo. Es decir, podría haberla detenido o quizá si le gritara que yo tenía novia olvidara esto… Lo que sea, ni siquiera tenemos nada, pero no puede surgir algo tampoco.

¿Entonces por qué no se detiene este temblor? ¿Por qué sigo tan agitada? Es ridículo, Shizuru es alguien que conocí sólo por accidente, no me agrada, ni la veo como una amiga, nada.

No pude dormir bien esa noche, no dejé de pensar en ese roce y me regañé mil veces durante mi desvelo por no poder olvidarlo. No quise decirle a Mai, no quería contarle a nadie, al menos hasta que pudiera descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente, reuniendo todo mi valor para verla otra vez, entré al aula de tutorías. Ella estaba ahí y sonrió aliviada al verme, tal vez pensó que no vendría. Honestamente, lo consideré, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, me arrepentí y corrí de regreso esperando que no se hubiera ido.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre e hice mi mochila a un lado sacando lo usual. Estaba entusiasmada, un poco asustada también, pero eso era secundario.

— ¿Qué veremos hoy? —pregunté.

Ella me sonrió y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó a mi lado y se mordió el labio.

—Natsuki, yo…

—Déjalo así —le dije sabiendo enseguida a lo que se refería.

Me miró con ganas de objetar, sin embargo, asintió y reanudamos la lección como siempre lo habíamos hecho. Volvimos a reír juntas y conversamos hasta tarde incluso después de haber terminado el repaso.

— ¿Quieres un helado? Me muero por uno —sugerí cuando íbamos saliendo.

Yo no tenía malas intenciones con esa invitación, pero debí suponer que no saldría nada bueno de ahí. Ella aceptó de inmediato y nos sentamos en una banca mientras disfrutábamos de esta delicia.

Observamos en silencio el anochecer, unos tenues rayos de sol iluminaron sus ojos, igual que aquella vez en el cine, el día que la conocí.

Hay tantas señales que no supe ver, la forma en la que admiré su belleza aquella tarde fue una de ellas; pensé lo hermosa que lucía y me distraje tanto en su imagen que cuando me di cuenta mi helado se me derretía en la mano. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que lamerlo hasta que Shizuru me dio una servilleta. Por supuesto, nos habían dado algunas.

Nos reímos de mi tontería y la acompañé a su casa, estaba quedándose en un apartamento que pagaban sus padres porque su casa estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela. Nos detuvimos en la entrada, sonreíamos como dos niñas.

— ¿No quieres pasar?

Probablemente no era un buen momento para hablar de esto, pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lograría detenerme a mí misma.

—Shizuru, no puedo… Yo tengo novia —expliqué—. No sé qué está pasando con nosotras, pero… No puede seguir.

Me dolió ver que su brillo se apagaba, sin embargo, sabía que era mejor dejarlo claro. Lo malo de todo esto es que debí haberme alejado definitivamente y así habría arrancado el problema de raíz, pero no lo hice.

—Ya veo.

Ese día me marché a casa un tanto decepcionada, aunque al día siguiente estaba de nuevo de camino a verla en nuestra sesión. Fue así por otra semana, ella evitó el contacto físico los primeros días, y al final de esa semana era yo quien buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarme, sabiendo bien que mis palabras se convertirían en cenizas si continuaba, pero no podía detenerme, era difícil de explicar, todo lo que sé es que comencé a necesitarla.

Era viernes y fui un poco más temprano aprovechando que el profesor nos dio la salida antes, iba sonriendo como tonta y por primera vez no me importó. Ya venía pensando qué excusa usaría esta vez para poder tocarla, sin importar que fuera algo totalmente absurdo, después de todo, Shizuru nunca se niega a mis más que evidentes excusas.

—Shizuru, ¿quieres que lea tu…? —Había entrado tan rápido que no la vi hasta que presté verdadera atención—. Mano…

Estaba semidesnuda. Llevaba la falda del uniforme, pero se había quedado sin la parte superior, a excepción del sostén que seguía en su lugar. Abrí la boca sin querer y me inundó el calor en mis mejillas, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?

—Oh, Natsuki, no te esperaba tan temprano.

También estaba sonrojada, pero no parecía interesada en taparse de nuevo, aunque mantenía los brazos cruzados. Yo creo que era una pésima idea porque eso sólo lograba realzar su busto.

—Mi blusa se mojó —explicó al ver que yo no decía nada.

Entonces noté que la tenía colgada en un banco y, efectivamente, se veía húmeda.

— ¿Cómo? —logré articular.

—Un idiota con un vaso de café, nada importante.

Asentí y traté de desviar la mirada hasta que lo conseguí. No me había movido del sitio donde estaba parada y dudaba poder hacerlo. Recordé de pronto que siempre llevaba mi chaqueta conmigo y la saqué de la mochila, acercándome a ella se la pasé por los hombros tratando de taparle lo mejor que pude.

—Podrías resfriarte —dije.

Ella me miró con una mezcla de ternura que por poco me hace soltar un suspiro involuntario. Caminó dos pasos en mi dirección y yo me quedé inmóvil, no hice nada por apartarla de mi cuando se puso de puntitas y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos. Sabía que estaba mal, quería parar, pero en lugar de eso correspondí el gesto.

Al separarnos me sonrió.

—Shizuru…

—Sé que tienes pareja, Natsuki —me cortó la frase—. Pero he visto lo que haces. Intenté dejarte tranquila y fuiste tú quien me siguió, para mí está más que claro que te intereso.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, ella seguía sosteniendo mi chaqueta con sus manos, si tan sólo se diera cuenta de que no estaba cubriendo nada. Quién sabe, tal vez lo sabía.

—No puedo —dije sin mucha seguridad.

Ella lo notó. Me dio una sonrisa y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos provocando que la chaqueta cayera al suelo.

Lo intenté todo lo que pude, lo juro, pero tenerla así fue demasiado para mí y aferré su cintura. Su piel se sentía tan bien. Nos besamos, me mordió el labio y me tiró del cabello, yo la levanté por las piernas y nos apoyamos en el escritorio mientras acariciaba su cintura, la sensación era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Me tiraba del saco y captando la indirecta me alejé para desabotonarlo. Cuesta recordar cómo pasó todo exactamente, estábamos tan exaltadas que no razone nada de lo que estaba pasando. No me costó mucho desnudarla puesto que ya llevaba la mitad del trabajo hecho y ese día la sentí mía, supe entonces que había deseado esto desde el mismo momento en el que la vi, sólo que ahora el sentimiento era tan fuerte que acabó con mi autocontrol. Parece que Shizuru me hizo caer en sus encantos en un simple mes.

Yo no paraba de tocarla y ella no dejó de rasguñar y morder cada zona de mi cuerpo que tuvo al alcance, dejando marcas por todos lados, algo que después tuve que ocultar de todo el mundo porque era demasiado notorio.

Ese día fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, me prometí no volver a caer, y supongo que no hace falta aclarar que no pude cumplir mi palabra, Shizuru era irresistible, una vez que la hube probado no pude parar. Estaba atrapada, yo lo sabía y ella también. No íbamos a dejar de lado esto que teníamos, no cuando recién empezaba.

Contarle a Mai fue la parte complicada. Estábamos en su casa y se lo solté de golpe. Ella había estado hablando de la cena cuando la interrumpí y se quedó callada sin dejar de mirarme.

—Me acosté con alguien más —dije.

Mai parpadeó.

— ¿Con quién? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

Yo me mordí el labio. Iba a contestar cuando tomó el cuello de mi camisa y me jaló dejando a la vista las recientes marcas hechas por Shizuru en nuestro último encuentro.

—Esto no lo hizo Nao, ¿verdad?

—No... Fue Shizuru.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Yo llevaba hablándole de ella desde que comenzó a darme tutorías, así que la conocía bien.

— ¿Es la chica a la que le tocaste el trasero? ¿Estás loca? ¿Estás siendo infiel a Nao?

Ya me había soltado la camisa. La mención de mi novia me hizo bajar la cabeza.

—No pude evitarlo.

Oí como Mai volvía a cocinar y me habló sin mirarme.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces.

No, yo no tenía idea, pero ya me había metido en esto y no quería parar ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa, personitas.**

Verán, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Al parecer, estoy en cuartos de final en el torneo, fue toda una sorpresa para mí, créanme, pero ya que sucedió, necesito de ustedes para poder continuar en él. De alguna manera, entre más avanzo, más quiero ganar, pero bueno, esto es gracias a todos, me hacen feliz.

Los comentarios son los votos en las historias, así que no olviden dejarlos, se los agradeceré mucho :3

Gracias a todos aquellos que los han ido dejando a lo largo de la historia (inserte corazón). Un súper abrazo para ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto, espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo ahora que Natsuki ya empieza a entrar en razón. c;

* * *

—Natsuki, ¿podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas? Me estás mareando —se quejó Mai.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su casa y no podía parar de caminar en círculos. A veces me dejaba caer en el sillón unos minutos moviendo el pie nerviosamente, pero volvía a levantarme enseguida; no es que lo hiciera específicamente para molestarla, pero los nervios no me dejaban tranquila.

—No puedo parar —me defendí—. ¿Cómo es que llegué a meterme en esta situación?

— ¿Quieres que te diga cómo? —preguntó.

Seguía sentada en el sillón viéndome pasear de un lado a otro, yo hice un sonido de disgusto ante su pregunta, pero no me detuve.

—No. Fue una pregunta retórica.

Ella se rio. ¿Cómo podía reírse en una situación así? Yo estaba histérica. No sé porque las dejé solas, pero creo que no hacerlo hubiera sido más sospechoso, así que por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Esperar que no se mataran y que no me mataran a mí de paso.

Tragué saliva, he visto a ambas enojadas y no es agradable en lo absoluto, tienen un carácter bestial. ¿Será que así me gustan las mujeres? Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Al parecer ni siquiera en mis relaciones puedo llevar la fiesta en paz.

Vaya lío en el que estoy ahora, ¿y todo por qué? Por unas piernas bonitas, una mirada como de dulce, una piel suave como la seda y esos labios… Maldición, esto no está ayudando en nada. Shizuru es irresistible, eso todos lo saben. Y no es algo que me esté inventando, a lo largo de nuestra "relación" he notado que tiene muchos pretendientes, tanto hombres como mujeres que se acercan siempre para cortejarla. Me muero de celos cada vez que eso pasa en mi presencia, pero siendo sincera, mi posición no es la más adecuada para estarme quejando de las personas que se le acerquen. Ella incluso podría aceptar a alguno de ellos y me vería forzada a resignarme.

Esto tiene que acabar, pensar en lo que podría pasar si continúo estas visitas clandestinas con Shizuru me pone los nervios de punta. No quiero que esté con nadie más, no quiero verla enamorarse de otra persona. Me niego a perderla.

Mi relación con Nao debe terminar cuanto antes, está decidido.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta Mai al ver que me he detenido y que estuve mirando más de cinco minutos a la nada.

—Tengo que terminar con Nao.

Ella abre los ojos y se levanta quedando frente a mí y me toma de los hombros. Su mirada es tan penetrante que me incómoda.

— ¿Vas a dejar a tu novia de años por alguien a quien conociste hace un par de meses? ¿Estás segura de esto, Natsuki?

Mi decisión titubeó. Por supuesto que no estoy segura, de nada. La única certeza que tengo es que Shizuru ha ganado tanto terreno en mi corazón, que ya no me queda espacio para lo que sentí por Nao, es decir, está claro para mí que debería dejar una relación que ya no me llena, pero el costo de perder algo de tanto tiempo, no puedo saber si valdrá la pena echar a perder mi relación por algo que podría resultar ser pasajero.

¿Pienso en Shizuru como algo de una noche? No realmente. Yo la quiero, ¿pero no decía lo mismo de Nao hace sólo unos meses? Ugh, malditos líos amorosos.

—No lo sé, Mai. Estoy muy confundida con todo esto, no quiero lastimar a Nao, pero de verdad siento que Shizuru llena mis días de una forma que no creí posible.

Ella meditó un segundo.

—Y por lo que veo también te vuelve cursi —dijo.

Mis mejillas cambiaron de color y me la quité de encima.

—No es verdad.

Mai sonrió.

—Natsuki, creo que estás enamorada de Shizuru, así que arregla las cosas o voy a darte un buen golpe, por tonta.

—Gracias, Mai, con esos ánimos no me dan ganas de hacer las cosas mal. —Tome mi chaqueta—. Iré a casa de Nao para hablar con ella cuando vuelva de las tutorías. Al mal tiempo darle prisa.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo, lo que sea que pase, aquí me tienes.

Asentí. Mai siempre había sido ese tipo de amiga protectora y la adoraba por eso.

—Me saludas a Mikoto.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

Salí de ahí viendo cómo el aire movía la copa de los árboles con su fuerza y me alegré de sentirlo tan refrescante. Si mi vida estaba de cabeza, al menos no iba a sufrir con el clima caluroso que comenzaba a molestar últimamente.

Me coloqué el casco y subí de cero a cien en un segundo. No importa a que tan alta velocidad vaya, se controlar mi motocicleta como si fuera otra extensión más de mi cuerpo, así que con cada kilómetro voy subiendo más y más.

No sé exactamente cómo haré esto. Es la primera vez que tengo que terminar con alguien, lo que es lógico considerando que Nao es mi primera novia, la persona que me enseñó a tener una relación, pero por otro lado, lo que experimento junto a Shizuru no tiene descripción alguna. Si tuviera que definir la forma en la que ella me hace sentir, diría que es como el rocío de la primavera… Rayos, Mai tenía razón, esa chica me vuelve cursi.

Sonrío. Sé que estoy metida en un gran problema, pero de alguna manera, todo lo que tenga que ver con Shizuru me hace sentir muy bien, tan viva, tan llena de ganas de gritar sólo porque sí.

No hay vuelta atrás en esto, supongo. Y yo tengo que encargarme de poner todo en orden de una vez antes de que las cosas se vuelvan más complicadas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser terminar con Nao?

Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para esto, tiene una mano muy dura, y estoy bastante segura de que podría recibir más de una cachetada. Ahora la cuestión primordial, ¿le diré la verdad o una verdad parcial de los hechos? No creo que confesarle que estuve engañándola ayude, pero tampoco me gustaría mentirle. Tal vez debí pensar en eso antes de venir.

Cuando estaciono frente a la casa de Nao ya no me siento tan segura, ¿qué pasa si me abre su mamá? ¿Cómo le diré todo frente a ella? Suspiro. Algo se me ocurrirá, pero debo ser valiente, el primer paso es el más difícil.

Toqué la puerta y esperé. No se oía ruido dentro, pero volví a tocar. Creo que no hay nadie y eso me reconforta un poco, al menos no tendré que terminar con Nao en presencia de su mamá. Sentiría el doble de nervios, mi suegra siempre fue muy linda conmigo, se podría decir que soy como una segunda hija para ella, lo ha mencionado en repetidas ocasiones.

Me senté en los escalones, sólo debía esperar que Nao llegue de la escuela. Según el reloj eso debería ser pronto, las tutorías no duran tanto.

Alcé la vista al cielo, había nubes grises; espero que no comience a llover mientras estoy aquí, no tengo ganas de empaparme, además, le daría un dramatismo innecesario a la situación.

Revisé el reloj de nuevo mientras movía el pie. No me gusta esperar. Entre más tiempo pasan esas dos juntas, más siento el peligro de que algo se descubra y me explote en la cara.

Mi celular vibró haciéndome dar un respingo antes de contestar.

— ¿Hola?

—Natsuki…

Era Nao, pero no se escuchaba muy bien y eso hizo que me levantara enseguida de donde estaba.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Es mamá, ¿podrías venir al hospital?

Sabía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer calmada, pero la conocía tan bien que no podría engañarme, su madre era su punto débil y si algo le había pasado definitivamente iba a necesitarme ahí. A su lado.

—Voy para allá.

No necesito preguntar en qué hospital están, sé exactamente a cuál la llevan cada vez que sucede esto, lo que últimamente pasa con bastante frecuencia.

Subí a mi moto y traté de esquivar la mayor cantidad de tráfico posible para llegar rápido. Adoro a mi suegra, pero es algo descuidada con su enfermedad y eso me molesta, es como si no pudiera ver lo mucho que Nao se preocupa por ella y todo lo que hace para cuidarla. La diabetes no es cosa grave si uno se cuida adecuadamente, el problema reside en que la señora no lo hace, no le importa comer cosas que sabe que le harán daño, y ni siquiera se molesta en curar las heridas que llega a hacerse.

Nunca he entendido su comportamiento y creo que Nao tampoco, recuerdo aquella conversación que tuvimos hace un año.

 **Flashback.**

—Pareces triste, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté.

Estábamos en mi departamento viendo una película como cada vez que queríamos pasar tiempo juntas, pero la noté distraída desde que llegó, ni siquiera se había puesto cariñosa, cosa extraña en ella.

—He estado pensando en mamá.

Yo me enderece en el sillón y la miré a los ojos.

— ¿Le pasa algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es sólo que, no parece preocupada por su condición —dijo—. Nunca se cuida.

—Pero te tiene a ti para cuidarla, Nao. Y sabes que cuentas conmigo también.

Sonrió y recargó su mejilla en mi hombro. Yo le pasé el brazo por la cintura para atraerla más a mí, no me gustaba verla triste y su expresión me encogió el corazón.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? Eso no es todo lo que te preocupa.

La oí suspirar y sentí cuando asintió sin moverse de mi hombro.

—A veces creo que trata de matarse —dijo y yo apreté los labios—. Es como si su vida no le importara, Nat.

Le di un beso en el cabello tratando de reconfortarla.

—No es así. Tu mamá no haría eso sabiendo que tiene una hija que la necesita —aseguré—. Así que deja de pensar en eso.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Nunca olvidaré la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, quizá eso es lo que me ha impedido dejarla en todo este tiempo, saber que yo era su único apoyo en situaciones así. No quería dejarla sola lidiando con el posible intento de suicidio de su madre, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente.

Llegué al hospital y corrí al recibidor, sé que no debería correr en los pasillos, pero no me importó. Encontré a Nao sentada en uno de los sillones con la vista fija en un cuadro de arte que adornaba la pared. Estoy segura que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, en realidad parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no había notado mi presencia.

—Nao, ¿cómo está tu mamá?

Volteó a verme y se levantó dándome un abrazo que yo correspondí. La dejé quedarse así todo el tiempo que quisiera sabiendo que iba a necesitar todo el apoyo posible en estos momentos.

Abrí mucho los ojos cuando noté a Shizuru, venía por uno de los corredores con un vaso humeante en la mano y se acercaba. Me mordí el labio, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

Nao y yo nos separamos y también pareció notarla. Le dio una sonrisa cuando le entregó el vaso sin ser consciente de la tensión que había entre nosotras dos.

—Gracias, Shizuru. Por todo.

—No es nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shizuru?

Traté de que sonara como una pregunta casual, pero creo que no lo conseguí. Esto era cada vez más raro.

—Ella me trajo cuando recibí la llamada del hospital —me explicó Nao.

—Ya veo.

Se hizo el silencio. Fue tan tortuoso. Nao seguía recargada en mí y yo la sostenía, más por solidaridad que por verdaderas ganas de hacerlo. Shizuru nos observaba hasta que pareció cansarse, su mirada la delató, al menos conmigo; estaba triste.

—Tengo que irme, lamento lo de tu mamá, Nao, espero que se recupere —dijo.

—Gracias, me hubiera gustado no darte problemas.

—No lo hiciste —le aseguró.

Se marchó dejándonos solas no sin dedicarme una última mirada de despedida. Sentí deseos de salir corriendo tras ella y decirle que no fuera a dejarme, porque eso es la intención que creí ver en sus ojos antes de que partiera. Pero no podía dejar a Nao sola ahora, así que me quedé.

Todo el tiempo en el hospital no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Al final la mamá de Nao estaba bien, sólo necesitaba descansar un rato y podría irse a casa, simplemente comió demasiada azúcar, pero no le pasó nada grave, así que era una preocupación menos que atender.

Las acompañé a casa. Ellas tomaron un taxi y yo me fui en la moto, pero no llegué a entrar a su casa, intuí que tal vez querrían compartir solas el resto del día después de lo que pasó, de modo que, me marché a mi departamento.

No pude decirle nada, no era el momento correcto y eso me estaba estresando. Nunca era el momento. Por una cosa u otra, no logro terminar con Nao.

Cambié de dirección a mitad del camino, debía ir a ver a Shizuru, tenía que hablar con ella y asegurarme de que no fuera a dejarme por esto. No quiero perderla.

Mi casco ocultaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse, quería limpiarlas, pero no podía hacerlo mientras estaba conduciendo. Me sentía molesta conmigo misma por no darme cuenta antes de que tener a Shizuru de amante nunca fue una buena idea, yo debí darle el lugar que merece desde el principio, pero nunca fui capaz de terminar con Nao definitivamente. Esta vez fue por su mamá, pero no era todo, a veces cuando la veía recordaba todos los momentos lindos que pasamos y el cariño que le tuve, y en esos momentos me volvía incapaz de decirle una palabra, de hacerla sufrir.

Me detuve y al quitarme el caso aproveché para limpiar lo húmedas que estaban mis mejillas. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, Shizuru no había mencionado nada sobre terminar, eso yo lo imaginé por mi cuenta.

Toqué una y otra vez, pero nadie me abrió. La llamé en voz alta y tampoco pasó nada. ¿Dónde estás, Shizuru?

Suspiré, no tendría más remedio que buscarla mañana en la escuela. Estaba claro que de estar en casa, no planeaba abrirme la puerta, y eso sólo confirmaba mis sospechas haciéndome sentir un terrible horror de sólo pensar en que podía perderla. Tenía que hablar con ella mañana sin falta.

* * *

Mai caminó a mi lado en cuanto terminaron las clases al ver que no me dirigía a la salida. Estaba casi desesperada buscando a Shizuru, traté de encontrarla antes de entrar, pero fue imposible, por suerte sé dónde está siempre después de salir.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó.

—No pude hacer nada. La mamá de Nao tuvo una complicación y Shizuru ahora no me contesta las llamadas.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé que a ella no le importaba ser la otra.

—Yo también lo creí.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

— ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

—Tengo qué hacerlo si la quiero conmigo.

— ¿Y la quieres contigo?

Me detuve haciendo que Mai hiciera lo mismo y me quedó mirando.

—Por supuesto que la quiero conmigo, Mai —dije—. Te veré después, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que irme.

Apuré el paso. Tenía que llegar al salón de tutorías, podría tratar de huir de ahí también si se daba cuenta que la estaba buscando todavía. Aunque seguramente lo sabía, Shizuru no era nada tonta y peor aún, me conocía bien.

La vi de pie fuera del aula hablando con alguien. Una chica, bastante bonita debo decir, no sé quién era puesto que nunca la había visto, pero sonreían juntas de una forma que no me gustó. Sentí un retortijón en mi estómago, ¿qué hacía al lado de ella? ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz?

Me había detenido por completo y sólo me dediqué a observarlas. Estaban demasiado cerca, ¿o era mi imaginación? Shizuru siempre ha llamado la atención de muchas personas, pero jamás las dejaba avanzar tanto.

Bueno, pues no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me acerqué y la tomé de la mano, captando la atención de ambas que me miraron extrañadas.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Shizuru.

—En estos momentos estoy ocupada —dijo con un tono gélido que nunca había usado conmigo.

Me quedé sin reaccionar por unos minutos, pero no iba a darme por vencida así de fácil y comencé a tirar de ella.

—No fue pregunta, esto tiene que ser ahora —enfaticé.

La chica se quedó observándonos, pero no dijo nada. Entramos al aula de tutorías y cerré la puerta para que no pudiera escapar, era ahora o nunca. Debía poner todo en orden.

— ¿Qué quieres, Natsuki?

Yo no le respondí, en lugar de eso hice algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer y la besé. Se resistió al principio, pero terminó cediendo y sonreí a mitad del beso, al parecer es tan débil ante mí como yo a ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó una vez que nos separamos. Teníamos las frentes juntas y yo tomaba sus mejillas—. Quiero dejar de ser la manzana de la discordia y tú vienes y…

—Shizuru, basta. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Te necesito, no quiero perderte.

Ella me miró a los ojos, noté que estaba tan triste como yo.

—Después de conocer a Nao, no sé si pueda seguir con esto, Natsuki.

—Por favor —le rogué—. No me dejes.

Yo. Natsuki Kuga, rogando por alguien, eso hubiera sido impensable para mí hace algún tiempo, pero era diferente porque se trataba de Shizuru.

— ¿Por qué debería quedarme?

—Porque si no fuera por ti, yo jamás habría sido infiel, pero tampoco conocería este sentimiento tan grande que llegó contigo. Porque nada más importa si te tengo a ti.

—Natsuki…

Se limpió una lágrima solitaria y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y volví a juntar nuestros labios para hacerle entender que todo lo que le decía era real. Que por ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien.

—Te amo, Shizuru.

Ella se separó de inmediato y me observó, parecía sorprendida. Era la primera vez que se lo decía y enrojecí pensando que quizá había ido demasiado lejos. Miré a otro lado, evitando sus ojos.

—Lo siento, sólo olvídalo.

Shizuru me tomó el rostro obligándome a verla. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre. No me cabía la menor duda de que era la mujer más linda del mundo entero, porque al verla, no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

—Yo también te amo, Natsuki. Tanto que no me importó ser la que arruinara tu relación.

—No arruinaste nada, Shizuru —dije tomándola de la cintura. Me sentía tan feliz por su confesión—. Yo sola me metí en este lío, pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por ti.

La vi sonreír, casi brillar. Entonces lo supe, yo conservaría esa expresión bajo cualquier precio por el resto de mi vida. Al final no es el tiempo que llevas con alguien, sino la intensidad de lo que te hace sentir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa gente.**

Les cuento las nuevas noticias. Ya no estoy en el concurso, pero independientemente de eso, yo voy a terminar esta historia (ya sólo le queda un capítulo más), y espero les guste mucho. Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me dieron, se lucieron con los comentarios, pero sobre todo, me gustaría saber que esta historia les ha gustado. Eso es lo que de verdad importa al final, que para ustedes sea tan agradable leer como lo es para mí escribir.

Nos leemos pronto con el final de esto, les mando un abrazo enorme. Cuídense mucho lectores, los aprecio.

* * *

Me dolía la mejilla y me llevé la mano al rostro. Ya me lo esperaba, en realidad, pero fue incluso más fuerte de lo que pensé. No sólo me dejó hinchado el cachete, también me rompió el labio y el sabor metálico llenaba mi boca. Escupí la sangre en el suelo antes de sentarme en la banqueta. Solté un audible suspiro. Me lo merecía, de hecho creo que esto era poco comparado con lo que debería haberme hecho.

—Me lo gané por idiota.

Me levanté sacudiendo mis pantalones con las manos. Miré la ventana de la casa, pero no había nadie ahí, estaba cerrada y la cortina tapaba la vista al interior.

Lo arruiné. Joder, debería haber hecho las cosas bien desde el principio.

 **18 horas antes.**

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Mai tenía ya todo listo para su cena con Mikoto e incluso así, no parecía dispuesta a quedarse quieta mientras esperaba la llegada de la susodicha. Como si hubiera algo que no hubiera hecho ya; la mesa estaba puesta, la comida lista, la casa impecable, hasta me quitó mi vaso de jugo argumentando que era una descuidada y podría manchar algo en el último segundo, cosa que yo decidí no discutirle, en parte porque no quería exaltarla más y, porque sabía que tenía razón.

Mikoto había venido ya muchas veces a su casa, no entendía que de pronto comenzara a comportarse de ese modo, era absurdo.

Al ver que había ignorado mi pregunta y continuaba bebiendo una copa de vodka con actitud nerviosa, decidí levantarme, quitarle la bebida de la mano y encararla. Ella parecía molesta por interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero no me importó.

— ¿Voy a tener que repetir la pregunta?

Suspiró, resignada.

—Mikoto me habló por teléfono hace un rato para avisarme que venía.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la encimera y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya para evitar que siguiera con ese ruido tan molesto.

—Dijo que quería hablar conmigo, Natsuki. Te lo repito, ella uso exactamente éstas palabras: "Mai, iré a tu casa, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar" —soltó—. ¿Qué pasa si quiere terminar conmigo? Yo…

Ni terminó la frase. Sus ojos se veían llorosos y me sentí mal por ella y al mismo tiempo me recordó a mi propia situación.

—Mai, a ustedes se les nota el amor a kilómetros. Si termina contigo sería una idiota —dije—. Además, no pueden acabar algo que ni siquiera han empezado.

Hasta donde yo sabía, ellas todavía no formalizaban su relación por lo que no había manera de que terminaran en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

—Lo sé, pero no me gustaría acabar con algo que no tiene ni nombre.

—Tranquila, no tiene que ser precisamente eso.

—No lo sé, sonaba bastante seria cuando lo dijo.

Soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza atrás observando el techo. No había nada ahí, pero seguramente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Hey, calma, si viene con esas intenciones, seguramente se arrepiente al verte con ese vestido —dije.

Ella me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió. Me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo le devolví.

—Gracias, Nat.

—No hay de qué, Mai.

—Ahora debes irte —dijo separándose del abrazo. Estaba viendo algo en el celular—. Mikoto está por llegar.

—De acuerdo, ya me iba, no tienes que correrme.

Apenas tuve tiempo de tomar mis cosas cuando ya me estaba aventando fuera. Yo todavía reía cuando me subí a la motocicleta. Me coloqué el casco y emprendí mi camino a casa de Shizuru, después de aquella conversación que tuvimos hace dos días, voy y duermo con ella por las noches. No he ido a mi departamento para nada y tampoco me he topado con Nao, ni siquiera me ha llamado, ni yo lo he hecho tampoco. Sé que sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable, pero, ¿qué le digo? ¿Uso el clásico "tenemos que hablar"? Va a asesinarme antes de que pueda siquiera llegar a verla.

Apenas voy llegando toco el claxon y Shizuru abre la cochera para que pueda estacionar ahí, junto a su deportivo rojo. Ya me estaba esperando en la puerta que da el paso a su casa y dejé el casco sobre la moto apresurándome en ir a sus brazos ya extendidos que esperaban por mí.

—Te amo —le dije sobre sus labios.

Ella sonrió y yo también. Lo cierto es que no me canso de repetirlo una y otra vez, no tenía idea que podía llegar a ser tan cursi, pero al parecer hasta alguien como yo puede serlo si se trata una persona tan especial como lo es Shizuru.

Dio un pequeño salto aferrando sus piernas a mi cintura al mismo tiempo que yo las sostenía. Caminé así hasta su habitación donde nos dejamos caer en la cama y, contrario a lo que podrían pensar, no hicimos nada. Nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos a los ojos y sintiendo nuestra cercanía.

Era un momento tan íntimo, algo que nunca había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Nao y me encantaba estar así, acariciando su brazo con la yema de los dedos mientras ella me hablaba, casi susurrando, de todo lo que había vivido en su vida antes de conocerme. Yo la escuchaba fascinada.

— ¿Crees que estar juntas hubiera sido más sencillo de habernos conocido antes? Cuando estabas soltera, por ejemplo.

La tenía tan cerca que al hablar me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

—No lo sé, pero si algo tengo seguro es que, sin importar en que momento te conociera, siempre terminaría a tu lado.

Ugh. ¿Desde cuándo yo soy así? Vaya que el amor puede cambiar a las personas, pero parece que a Shizuru le gustó lo que dije porque la sentí sonreír y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Me miró a los ojos.

—A que eres muy dulce.

Yo negué con la cabeza riendo por lo irónico del asunto. Nunca me consideré una persona dulce, y estoy bastante segura de que cualquier persona podría corroborar que no lo soy, pero…

—Para nada. Sólo puedo serlo contigo.

Sentí como enrojecí por la declaración.

—… Vayamos a dormir —dije tratando de evitar seguir pasando esta vergüenza.

— ¿Dormir? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Yo sonreí. Ay Shizuru, yo quería estar descansada para mañana, pero no voy a negarte nada a ti.

Y ciertamente no dormí nada, cuando salió el sol apenas había logrado pegar los ojos como dos segundos y sentía el cuerpo pesado.

—Deberías quedarte aquí y descansar —sugirió.

Me observaba de pie mientras terminaba de vestirse, aún con el cabello húmedo por el reciente baño. Y yo seguía sentada al borde de la cama, pensando cómo recuperar toda mi energía perdida.

Yo la miré con un poco de envidia, a su lado lucía como un completo desastre, en cambio ella, estaba radiante.

—Estoy bien, Shizuru.

Se acercó sin dejar de verme a los ojos y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—No tienes que impresionarme.

— ¿Quién dice que eso quiero?

Sabía que se notaba enseguida cuando mentía, en especial si mis mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces te vas a levantar?

—Ya voy.

Esto fue toda una hazaña, en serio, creo que merezco un premio. Que alguien trate de hacer lo mismo que yo, satisfaciendo a Shizuru y aun así poder pararse y continuar con su día como si el alma no se les quisiera escapar del cuerpo. Pero vamos, si ella todavía podía caminar y verse tan fresca como una lechuga, yo no podía dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

Apenas hube terminado de alistarme fuimos a la cochera, estaba dispuesta a irme en mi moto, pero ella me lo impidió.

—No puedes conducir así —dijo.

Está bien, eso no se lo puedo discutir.

— ¿Entonces me voy caminando?

—No seas boba, iremos en mi coche.

—Pero… Será sospechoso.

—Te dejaré en la esquina, no te preocupes.

Al final fue agradable ir juntas en su auto, estaba tan acostumbrada a manejar mi propia motocicleta que esto fue un cambio refrescante, de algún modo, incluso el sentirme un poco inútil en estos momentos, ella lo convertía en algo placentero, colocando música en la radio mientras hablábamos sobre nuestros planes. ¿No parece increíble? Planes a futuro, con ella.

Volví a la realidad cuando tuve que bajarme a una cuadra y caminar el resto del camino, con cada paso un bostezo hasta que entré por fin al colegio. Ciertamente, hay algo que debo resolver antes de seguir avanzando con Shizuru.

Mai estaba en la entrada, supuse que esperándome, ¿qué más? Así que me acerqué y en cuanto me vio se le formó una enorme sonrisa, sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba abrazándome y yo trataba de conservar el equilibrio, como ya dije, no es mi momento de mayor energía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Mikoto y yo… Estamos saliendo. Oficialmente.

— ¿Qué? —Me separé un poco—. ¿En serio?

Ella asintió completamente entusiasmada.

La abracé con más fuerza y comencé a darle vueltas por los aires mientras Mai reía y golpeaba mi brazo pidiendo que me detuviera.

—Te lo dije. Terminar contigo era una locura y ya ves, lo que quería era formalizar.

—Natsuki, estoy tan feliz.

—Lo sé, pero vamos, hay que ir a clase.

Asintió y entramos juntas al salón de clase. Me alegraba tanto que las cosas hubieran salido bien para ella, ayer la vi tan nerviosa que hasta llegué a pensar dónde enterraría el cadáver de Mikoto si lastimaba a mi amiga.

Yo sólo esperaba el final del día para ir a ver a Nao y terminar nuestra relación, seguir postergando esto era una tontería, si la única a la que quiero es Shizuru.

Mai ni siquiera me esperó en la salida, pero supongo que tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer con su ahora novia. Busqué mi celular en los bolsillos para llamar a Nao y pedirle que me esperara, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, tampoco en mi mochila.

—Maldición.

Lo más probable es que lo haya dejado en la casa de Shizuru. Bueno, voy a tener que correr y tratar de alcanzarla antes de que se vaya. Y eso hice, pero choqué con alguien al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, casi nos caemos.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Natsuki?

—Oh, Nao, iba a buscarte justamente.

Ella sonrió burlona.

No apostaría mi brazo, pero me daba la impresión de que estaba algo… Rara.

—Qué casualidad, yo también quería hablar contigo. ¿Te parece si vamos al patio?

—Está bien.

Caminamos a paso tranquilo, el lugar estaba ya casi desierto, y los pocos alumnos que quedaban eran pertenecientes a algún club por lo que no tenían tiempo de andar merodeando por los alrededores. Acomodé la correa de mi mochila escuchando en silencio el sonido de nuestras pisadas al caminar, ¿por qué no decía nada?

Decidí empezar yo.

—Nao, yo… Yo creo que lo mejor para nosotras…

—Cállate, Natsuki. Ya lo sé todo.

Me quedé de piedra, ¿en serio había escuchado bien? ¿Estaríamos hablando de lo mismo?

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté temerosa.

— ¿Ni siquiera te preguntaste porque no he hablado contigo hace dos días? ¿Recuerdas lo que hacías hace dos días en el salón de tutorías, Nat?

Eso fue… Fue cuando le dije a Shizuru que la amaba. Pero es imposible que Nao sepa eso, ¿no? Tendría que haber estado ahí, en el lugar y tiempo correcto, para saber las palabras que usé con Shizuru.

—No estoy segura —respondí.

Nos habíamos detenido sin importar que el sol me estuviera dando justo en la cara. Creo que incluso era mejor así, me evitaba ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro de mi ex.

—Que fácil olvidas tus declaraciones de amor, Natsuki.

Ahora no me queda la menor duda, realmente lo sabe. Lo escuchó, no sé si todo, pero sí aquello más importante.

—Nao, yo… Lo siento.

Vi que tenía toda la intención de golpearme, no entiendo porque no lo hizo, pero se contuvo y soltó un suspiro.

—No me importa, Natsuki. Ya no me amas, lo entiendo.

¿Estaba hablando con la misma Nao de siempre? ¿La misma persona con la que estuve saliendo por tanto tiempo? Nunca imaginé que ella podría reaccionar tan bien, me esperaba un golpe, como mínimo. ¿Me había ido a otro mundo en algún punto del día?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo de repente.

Decir que estaba sorprendida por su actitud era poco, no podía entender nada, pero lo menos que podía hacer era ceder a lo que sea que me fuera a pedir, digo, no hace falta que le diga textualmente que terminamos, ¿no? Ella ya sabe que acabó. Acaba de decir que lo acepta.

—Claro, dime, lo que quieras.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era una nota y enrojecí al verla, esto yo lo escribí un día en mi libreta y ella me lo arrebató, recuerdo aquel momento perfectamente bien.

 **Flashback.**

Estábamos en casa, se supone que yo haría la tarea mientras Nao pedía algo de comer, pero en lugar de eso yo escribía tonterías cursis en la parte trasera del cuaderno y ella hablaba por teléfono con una amiga. La pizza se estaba tardando y comenzaba a darme hambre.

Cabe mencionar que era la primera y también fue la última vez que hice anotaciones de ese tipo, incluso era bastante seca cuando trataba de expresar romanticismo, simplemente no iba conmigo, pero qué puedo decir, ese día tal vez estaba inspirada.

Estaba tan distraída que no noté que se había quedado parada tras de mí, sólo me di cuenta cuando me quitó la libreta y comenzó a leer en voz alta haciendo que me pusiera roja.

No lo había escrito porque quisiera, sino que fue cosa del momento de aburrimiento en el que estaba, la seguí por toda la casa, pero no me devolvió mi cuaderno por más que se lo supliqué y que traté de quitárselo. Era ágil y para cuando logré tomarla de la cintura ya había terminado de leerlo.

Se reía burlándose de mis bobas palabras y yo seguía con el rostro como tómate.

— ¿Quieres darme eso?

—Claro.

Arrancó la hoja y me dio el cuaderno.

—Nao, vamos, ni siquiera te gusta la cursilería. Sólo te vas a reír de mí.

—No es cierto, me encanta porque viene de ti.

Me besó en los labios y yo desvíe la vista. La dejé ahí, con la dichosa nota, qué más da, si la quería podía quedársela, sólo espero que no me moleste con eso todo el tiempo como supongo que planea hacer.

—Como quieras —dije y volví a la mesa.

Esa tarea no se iba a hacer sola.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— ¿Todavía la tienes?

—Sí, nunca la tiré.

Esto no me estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —pregunté.

—Léela para mí.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— ¡Natsuki! —Dijo levantando un poco la voz con tono de advertencia—. Sólo hazlo, por favor. Léelo ahora mismo, es todo lo que te pido antes de que me dejes.

Tragué saliva. Está bien, si era su última petición, creo que al menos puedo cumplirle eso.

—Tú eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo —leí con la vergüenza a tope—. Entre más tiempo paso contigo, más me convenzo de que eres todo lo que necesito. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, todo el tiempo que pueda, mientras me sigas queriendo…

No pude continuar, yo había escrito eso, pero ni siquiera era algo que debiera ser leído, planeaba esconderlo por el resto de mi vida, que ahora fuera público, no era más que un accidente. Aunque esto me hace darme cuenta de que de verdad la quería. Claro, hace mucho, cuando recién iniciamos la relación.

Se acercó y me dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura, cuando se alejó, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y miró sobre mi hombro, yo giré por puro instinto teniendo un mal presentimiento y, por supuesto, ahí estaba Shizuru, demasiado cerca para mí gusto.

—Shizuru, no…

Ella se veía muy molesta, y peor, herida. ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí justo ahora?

—Lamento interrumpir.

Y se marchó, maldición, ¿por qué se va? Quería seguirla, pero Nao me tomó del brazo y me hizo girarme. Me confundí al ver su expresión, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no me gustó. Se acercó de nuevo, muy cerca de mi oído, y me susurró.

—Esta es mi pequeña venganza por tu infidelidad, Nat. Espero que no puedas recuperarla.

Se separó y lo entendí todo. Que leyera la nota para ella, el beso…

— ¿Cómo sabías que ella escucharía? —pregunté molesta.

—Yo le dije que viniera, que tenía una duda sobre las tutorías —explicó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

No quise decirle nada, no podía, no niego que me merecía un castigo, pero, ¿tenía que meterse con Shizuru?

Salí corriendo de ahí y lamenté terriblemente no haber llevado hoy mi motocicleta. El auto de Shizuru ya no estaba en el estacionamiento así que salí del colegio y tomé un taxi a su casa, no puedo creer lo rápido que hizo todo, mi moto estaba ya en la acera, intacta, pero igual me sentí tan preocupada y desesperada, sólo quería explicarle que todo fue una trampa, que yo terminé con Nao tal como le dije que haría.

Toqué la puerta mil veces hasta que abrió, y sentí la esperanza renacer en mí por un minuto.

—Shizuru, realmente no es lo que parece…

No me dejó terminar, me dio tremenda bofetada, ni siquiera pude reaccionar al verla llorando. Diablos, Shizuru no merecía llorar, no había motivos y si me escuchara podría saberlo, pero en lugar de eso, lloraba. Me dolió más ver lágrimas en sus ojos por mi causa, que el golpe que acababa de recibir, a pesar de que me sacó sangre de la lengua, de alguna manera.

Me arrojó el teléfono al suelo y volvió a cerrar.

—Shizuru, escúchame, por favor —rogué a través de la puerta.

¿Realmente merece esto? Todo es mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera dicho algo desde antes.

Recogí mi celular del suelo y escupí la sangre que se acumulaba en mi boca al suelo antes de sentarme en la banqueta. Todo esto estaba mal.

—Me lo gané por idiota.

Miré la ventana con la esperanza de verla ahí, pero no había nadie, la cortina cerrada por completo.

Tal vez deba darle tiempo, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es irme, a la casa de Mai de preferencia, puesto que necesito apoyo moral.

Subí a mi moto y emprendí el rumbo a alta velocidad llegando en tiempo récord. Me bajé como un zombi, aparte de no haber dormido prácticamente nada, mi cuerpo cansado y abatido por perder a Shizuru, y todo por culpa de Nao. Caí en su maldita trampa.

Toqué la puerta de Mai y me abrió Mikoto, rayos, olvidé que ahora están saliendo oficialmente, era lógico que estaría aquí. Ella enseguida me dejó pasar, supongo que daba un aspecto lamentable, con la mirada vacía y el andar desganado.

Yo estaba tan molesta, supongo que eso me impulsó a no usar mi razonamiento adecuadamente, pero por un momento pensé que si Nao era amiga de Mikoto, probablemente le habría contado su plan y hubiera podido evitar que todo esto pasara.

Me sentí furiosa.

— ¿¡Tú lo sabías!? —grité tomándola del cuello.

La azoté contra un mueble donde Mai deja sus libros y algunos de ellos se cayeron. El ruido hizo salir a mi amiga de la cocina, Mikoto ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sostenía mis manos para que no volviera a agredirla.

— ¡Contesta!

— ¿¡De qué diablos hablas!?

— ¿Natsuki que pasa? —preguntó Mai histérica.

Llegó hasta donde yo tenía acorralada a su novia y me tomó de los brazos separándome por fin de Mikoto. Yo no pude más y la abracé, había herido a Shizuru, maldición, le hice daño, es mi culpa por no terminar con Nao desde el primer momento en que mi relación con Shizuru pasó el punto sin retorno.

¿Será que voy a poder recuperarla?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola, personas.**

Logré (de milagro) tener el capítulo para hoy. Y como es el último quiere agradecerles mucho todos los comentarios durante y después del concurso. Me hace feliz saber que algunas personas consideraron esta historia como parte de sus favoritas o comenzaron a seguirla.

Creo que esta historia fue mi primer paso para comenzar a escribir un long fic de Mai-Hime, y siento que pronto tendrán el resultado publicado, pero por el momento, espero disfruten mucho éste capítulo.

¿Qué hará nuestra Natsuki? Me pregunto si realmente seguirá luchando por Shizuru o simplemente la dejará ir (?).

Les mando un enorme abrazo psicológico xD Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

—Natsuki.

Escuché perfectamente su voz, pero para ser honesta, no tenía ganas de moverme de mi posición fetal en el sofá mientras aplastaba uno de los cojines contra mi cabeza, tapando cualquier rastro de luz que pudiera darme en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? —hablé sin moverme un centímetro.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Sé que es sábado, pero no es razón suficiente para quedarte holgazaneando en el sofá.

Solté un gruñido a modo de protesta, pero no hice el más mínimo intento de moverme de mi lugar, es probable que el sillón ya hasta tuviera marcada la silueta del contorno de mi cuerpo por tanto tiempo ahí, aunque tampoco eso me importaba, en mi cabeza solamente había lugar para Shizuru y para lo mucho que lo había arruinado con ella. La dichosa jugada ejecutada por Nao, seguramente era un Jaque Mate. Como si pudiera recuperar a Shizuru de nuevo después de eso. ¿Qué sentido tenía levantarse y hacer algo cuando mi mejor plan estaba allá, en su casa, evitando verme?

—Si yo lo hubiera sabido, juro que te lo habría informado, Natsuki. Desgraciadamente Nao no me cuenta éste tipo de cosas porque sabe que no estoy de acuerdo —dijo la voz de Mikoto.

Después de lo acontecido ni siquiera me importaba estar haciendo el ridículo frente a la novia de mi amiga.

—No te preocupes —respondí con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

No podía verlas, pero casi estaba segura de que se estaban mirando entre ellas, preguntándose qué hacer conmigo. Yo podría estar en mi casa, evitando el cuestionario, las reprimendas y las miradas de lástima, pero no tenía ganas de estar sola, así que decidí quedarme ahí todo el fin de semana.

En realidad no volvieron a insistir que me levantara más que para comer, las veía preocupadas, pero en esos momentos estaba tan deprimida que no me importó. Me había resignado a mi pérdida. Yo lo arruiné, hice las cosas mal y ahora Shizuru no quería verme, sonaba justo para mí, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Sentía un enorme vacío sin ella, cada cosa que trataba de hacer para distraerme, me la recordaba de una u otra manera, por lo que al final me rendí y volví a sentarme en el sillón viendo la tele con las rodillas pegadas al pecho mientras las abrazaba con mis brazos y recargaba ahí mi barbilla. Mai y Mikoto se habían ido a dormir hace rato por lo que me mantenía a oscuras en el salón, la única luz provenía de la pantalla del televisor.

Trataba de evitar los suspiros, pero me era prácticamente imposible. La echaba mucho de menos, las noches que pasamos juntas hace apenas unos días y ver su sonrisa en las mañanas.

Traté de encontrarla, juro que la busqué en cada oportunidad, pero huyó de mí una y otra vez; cuando fui a su casa ni siquiera se dignó a abrirme, a pesar de haber estado esperando en su porche por más de tres horas.

Cree que le mentí, se siente herida, seguramente estará pensando que debió verlo venir, que ninguna persona que le sea infiel a su pareja cambiará nunca. Como si eso fuera verdad, como si no hubiera tenido conflicto conmigo misma todo ese tiempo por estar haciendo algo que ni yo toleraba. Si no fuera porque se trataba de ella, yo habría seguido con mi vida, tan feliz como creí que era y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, completamente sola después de arruinarlo con ambas.

Si tuviera ocasión de cambiar algo, elegiría terminar con Nao desde el preciso momento en que conocí a Shizuru.

Me reí recordando cómo nos conocimos. Podría apostar a que nuestra historia de amor hubiera sido aquella con el principio más extraño. Me gustaría ver que alguien pensara diferente al conocer nuestra versión.

Solté un suspiro, me recosté por completo en el sillón y apagué la televisión quedándome a oscuras. Lo mejor sería intentar dormir en lugar de seguirme torturando al pensar en ella. ¿Cómo se acostumbran las personas a dejar ir? ¿Por qué presiento que jamás podré borrarla de mi vida? Tal vez porque no quiero hacerlo y me gustaría decir que lucharé por su atención hasta el fin de mis días, pero no quiero aburrirla, al final prefiero que me olvide y siga con su vida, tal vez Shizuru pueda encontrar alguien que sea menos idiota, que la trate como se merece y jamás la baje del primer lugar. Yo no pude cumplir con eso, pero quizá otra persona sí.

Al final resulté ser lo que siempre he pensado que soy: una minusválida sentimental, alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer eso bien, a pesar de que solamente se trataba de darle su lugar, de ser sincera y admitir que mi relación con Nao ya no era lo mismo desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que Shizuru apareciera, pero la costumbre era fuerte y no había tenido ningún motivo para romper con eso.

Me pregunto si Shizuru también estará pensando en mí, espero que, de ser así, mi recuerdo no la haga sufrir. Nunca quise hacerle daño, mi única intención era cuidarla, demostrarle todos los días que ella era diferente, que era la excepción, que no había nadie mejor en ningún rincón del planeta, que valía la pena, la vida, todo.

¿Cómo pude caer en la trampa? Yo conozco a Nao hace mucho tiempo y sé lo vengativa que es, lo he visto miles de veces, incluso lo aplicó algunas ocasiones conmigo y ¿así me dejé engañar? Vaya inocencia, o estupidez, al final creo que viene a ser lo mismo.

Tengo que dejar este tema de lado. Quise contar las manchas en el techo, pero no había ninguna, así que traté de pensar en ovejas saltando. Me costó algunos minutos, quizá horas, pero al final sentí cómo el sueño comenzaba y me dejé invadir. No quería seguir pensando en nada, necesitaba huir de mi propia vida, refugiarme en el mundo onírico donde tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podía encontrarme con ella.

Al despertar, literalmente, me caí del susto. Imagina despertar y que lo primero que veas sea un par de rostros observándote con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Maldición, ¿qué rayos pasa con ustedes? —me quejé.

Todavía estaba en el suelo, el golpe me dolió y eso me había enojado. Aunque ellas no quitaron su expresión.

—Tenemos un plan —dijo Mikoto.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Para?

—Para que recuperes a Shizuru —respondió Mai.

Había rodeado el sillón y estaba frente a mí tendiéndome la mano para ayudar a que me levantara. Yo la miré sin comprender, pero tomé su mano.

—Ya basta, ella no me va a perdonar. Quiero acostumbrarme a la idea, no es justo que me den esperanzas.

Me sacudí las perneras del pantalón.

—Pero esto funcionará, tienes que creernos.

—No quiero —dije tomando mi chaqueta.

Quería salir a dar una vuelta, despejarme.

—Al menos escúchanos —rogó cuando vio que planeaba irme.

Me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta, debatiéndome. Me asustaba confiar en que saldría bien y que al final volviera a perderla. No sé si puedo con otro fracaso.

—Es un buen plan, creo que hay altas probabilidades de que funcione —la apoyó Mikoto.

Me revolví el cabello con una mano y solté un gruñido por lo bajo. Al darme vuelta Mai ya tenía de nuevo la sonrisa en su rostro y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara.

—Vayamos a la cocina —dijo tomando mi mano.

Me arrastró hasta la mesa e hizo que me sentara. Mikoto nos seguía de cerca. De pronto las tenía frente a mí viéndome fijamente de tal modo que no pude soportar mucho tiempo y bajé la vista a mis manos, fingiendo que eran lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunté.

—Hacer que Nao confiese.

Alcé la mirada, escéptica. ¿Ese era su gran plan?

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Creen que Nao admitirá frente a Shizuru que todo fue un engaño suyo? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Hice ademán de levantarme.

— ¡No! Natsuki, espera. Escúchanos hasta el final y luego tomas tu decisión.

Me devolví al asiento con los brazos cruzados esperando que continuaran, y que su plan tuviera mayor sentido una vez explicado porque, por ahora, me parecía una pésima idea.

—Bueno, está claro que Nao no soltará prenda tan fácil y me sabe mal hacerle esto porque es mi amiga, y porque, para empezar, no estoy muy contenta contigo por haberla engañado.

—Lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, pero en fin, quiero que quede claro que solamente te apoyo en esto por Mai. Ella quiere verte feliz.

Asentí. Es bastante lógico que Mikoto no me tenga mucho cariño, después de todo, Nao es su amiga y yo jugué con sus sentimientos. Debe ser muy fuerte lo que siente por Mai.

—Irás a hablar con Nao y conseguirás que admita ante ti que ella las engañó para que Shizuru se enojara contigo.

— ¿Y de qué servirá que…?

—Déjame terminar —exigió—. Mikoto y yo vamos a grabar todo. Entonces se lo muestras a tu amada y asunto resuelto.

— ¿Así de fácil? —pregunté.

—Así de fácil.

—No sé si eso funcione.

Mai me sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Claro que va a funcionar.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque Mikoto y yo estamos a cargo de la operación.

— ¿Eso qué se supone que significa?

Me enderece en mi asiento. De alguna forma sentí que acababa de insultarme, aunque no estaba muy segura.

—Que voy a cuidarte bien.

— ¿Eh? Vale, supongo.

—Empezaremos el plan mañana, pero recuerda que tienes que hacer que ella lo diga todo, así Shizuru no tendrá la menor duda cuando le mostremos el vídeo.

Las observé. Mikoto se había mantenido callada después de dejarme en claro que no me apoyaba a mí y, a pesar de que no se veía muy contenta con el plan, sabía que por Mai haría lo que fuese.

Asentí.

—Entiendo.

—Tranquila, Nat —dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa—. Recuperarás a tu chica.

— ¿Qué pasa si Shizuru no quiere escucharme? Ha estado evitando hablar conmigo todo éste tiempo.

Mai se lo pensó.

—Eso ya depende de ti. Tendrás que obligarla a escuchar.

Espero que esto funcione, de lo contrario, ya no sabré qué más intentar para traerla de vuelta a mi lado. Me había resignado, pero ahora, ya no quería dejar las cosas así, no quiero que se vaya de mi vida. No la dejaré ir tan fácil.

Sonreí a Mai por darme los ánimos suficientes para continuar en la batalla y ella me devolvió el gesto. Mañana sería un día ocupado.

Después de esa conversación decidí dejarlas solas, con mis ánimos renovados ya no hacía falta que me siguiera entrometiendo entre ellas. Eran pareja, lo más seguro es que quisieran darse amor a solas o algo. Mai insistió en que me quedara, pero no cedí y le aseguré que estaría bien, ahora iba camino a casa en mi motocicleta y no podía contenerme de emoción esperando que ya llegara el día siguiente para poder empezar con el dichoso plan. Lo lamento mucho por Nao, pero no planeo sacrificar mi felicidad por nadie, ni siquiera por ella.

Al llegar pedí una pizza al darme cuenta que me moría de hambre, olvidé que no habíamos desayunado todavía cuando salí de la casa de Mai. Me gruñían las tripas, así que decidí jugar videojuegos mientras se aparecía el repartidor. En realidad todo fue muy rápido, el día se me escurrió entre las manos y cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya era hora de dormir, pero me había tragado la segunda mitad de la pizza, de modo que, decidí esperar un poco. Me quedé viendo por la ventana y supuse que mañana llovería, se veían un montón de nubes acercándose. El viento fresco me daba en la cara y de alguna manera me hizo sentir calma con respecto a los próximos acontecimientos.

En realidad, para ser un día que supuestamente sería relevante para mi futuro amoroso, había iniciado bastante normal. Llovió durante toda la mañana, entré a la escuela empapada, aunque, había usado mi chaqueta de cuero, así que sólo la dejé secando en una de las ventanas del aula.

No había visto a Nao en la entrada, pero sí a Shizuru y otra vez me ignoró. Sentí cierta tristeza al recordar cómo esquivó mi mirada y fingió que yo no estaba ahí, como si ella no se muriera de ganas de estar entre mis brazos, tanto como yo quiero estar entre los suyos.

A la hora del almuerzo me dediqué a buscar a Nao. Mai me seguía de lejos para estar presente en el momento en que la encontrara y por fin la vi salir del baño de mujeres, así que la tomé de la mano y antes de que pudiera negarse ya la llevaba casi a rastras al patio, esperando que pudiéramos hablar de forma más privada ahí. Supongo que la sorprendí y por eso no se negó, o tal vez quería seguir burlándose de mí y lo vio como una buena oportunidad para ello. El caso es que me acompañó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya que no pudiste volver con Shizuru ahora quieres que te dé otra oportunidad? Tal vez me lo piense si me lo pides de rodillas.

—Lo único que quiero de ti es que le digas a Shizuru la verdad.

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

— ¡Porque no es justo! Hazme daño a mí si quieres, pero no a ella quién no tiene culpa alguna en esto.

— ¡Ella te apartó de mi lado!

— ¡No fue así! —Levanté la voz. Ambas estábamos susurrando con fuerza, pero evitando hacer un espectáculo—. Fue mi culpa, yo la busqué, la seguí a todos lados hasta que me hizo caso, ella no…

—No te atrevas a decirlo —me advirtió señalando mi pecho—. Me alegro tanto de saber que mi estrategia funcionó, que gracias a mí Shizuru no quiere verte otra vez. Son tan idiotas que ambas cayeron redonditas. Vete al carajo, Nat. No sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando verte sufrir así porque es lo que te mereces.

No puedo creer la clase persona que tenía como novia y que jamás me diera cuenta. ¿Realmente me quiso? ¿No dicen que una persona no dañaría a quien ama? Bueno, tampoco soy quien para decirlo y estoy segura de que sí la quise.

Que hipócrita debo estar sonando al pensar así. Sin embargo, debo seguir con lo planeado.

—Nao, tú sabes que eso que dije fue únicamente por la carta que me pediste leerte. Yo estaba terminando contigo.

— ¿Y qué con eso? Tú y yo lo sabemos, pero Shizuru no.

¡Por fin! Eso cuenta como una admisión de los hechos, ¿no? Supongo que con esto es suficiente para que Shizuru me crea que yo sí terminé con Nao, que aquello que escuchó no eran mis sentimientos actuales sino los viejos.

— ¿Piensas dejarme ser tan infeliz solamente por venganza?

—Sí.

No supe que decirle ante su sinceridad, la vi irse dejándome ahí sola y entendí que la había lastimado incluso más de lo que yo pensé. Está claro que no me merezco a Shizuru, pero, a pesar de eso, no quiero dejarla libre para nadie más.

Vi a Mai que venía hasta mí bastante sonriente y me entregó su teléfono.

— ¿Lo tienes?

—Ve por tu chica.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Gracias, Mai, te debo una muy grande.

Estaba por correr para ir a buscarla, pero mi amiga me detuvo.

—Tenemos clase, ve cuando hayan terminado.

—Si dejo pasar más tiempo, se irá casi corriendo como siempre hace con tal de no verme. Lo siento, debo hacer esto ahora.

Entré al edificio y decidí esperar en su salón de tutorías, yo sabía que tenía que estar hoy aquí o que al menos debía pasar por el lugar, esa sería mi oportunidad. Me quedé sentada en un rincón viendo el reloj pasar, con el celular de Mai en la mano.

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a quedarme dormida, pero el timbre me despertó y todavía seguía sola. Entré en pánico pensando que quizá ya se había ido y salí corriendo, aunque casi me caigo al ir a la carrera. Fui a mi salón para tomar la mochila y mi chaqueta. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos hasta que vi algo por la ventana que me hizo detenerme y prestar más atención. Era Shizuru e iba caminando muy deprisa al portón con un paraguas, puesto que había comenzado a llover de nuevo.

Aceleré el paso, corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, llegué al patio y comencé a gritar su nombre casi con desesperación. Todos volteaban a mirarme al pasar, pero no me importó.

Ella trató de correr, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, logré asirla del brazo y giró a verme con el enojo marcado en el rostro. Eso me cohibió por un segundo.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Qué parte de que me dejes tranquila no entiendes?

—Debo hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero verte.

Trató de irse, pero apreté con más fuerza y comencé a halar de ella ignorando por completo sus reclamos y forcejeos. La alejé de la escuela y me detuve en una esquina, ya un poco más alejada de curiosos. De tanto intento por liberarse, había soltado el paraguas y ahora ambas nos estábamos mojando; intenté darle mi chaqueta, pero la rechazó.

— ¡Suéltame, te digo que me dejes!

— ¡Que no! Vas a escucharme quieras o no y después podrás tomar una decisión al respecto.

—Me estás reteniendo contra mi voluntad, si se me da la gana podría llamar a la policía.

—Hazlo, pero tienes que ver esto.

Quiso irse de nuevo, pero no lo permití. De algún lugar había sacado fuerzas evitando que se escapara. Quizá por culpa de la desesperación que sentía, el miedo de volver a perderla, me obligaba a retenerla.

Saqué el celular de Mai y puse el último vídeo, tratando de que no se mojara y terminara arruinando toda la evidencia. Por fortuna, tenía su protector contra el agua, Mai es tan preventiva. Entonces lo dejé frente a nosotras, obligando a Shizuru a prestar atención al acercarlo tanto a su rostro.

—Mira esto.

— ¡No voy a…!

— ¡Por favor! Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo.

Ella no dijo más, apartó la mirada de mí y la enfocó en el vídeo, alejándolo un poco para poder verlo mejor. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar a medida que continuaba observando. Al final el silencio se hizo presente y esperé para escucharla decir algo, temerosa de que, de todos modos, no quisiera saber nada de mí.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es la verdad. No había forma en que creyeras mis palabras si no te lo demostraba, así que decidí hacerlo. Nao me engañó, Shizuru, me hizo decir esas cosas porque sabía que estarías ahí para escuchar, era su venganza por lo que le hice y lamento sinceramente que tú salieras herida en el proceso, pero jamás te mentí. Mi relación con Nao sí acabó ese día, cuando creíste escuchar aquello.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer que yo escuchara eso?

—Porque supo que te amo, y quería hacerme sufrir separándome de ti.

—Yo fui quién sufrió.

—Yo también sufrí.

La solté sabiendo que se quedaría. No se veía muy convencida de mi versión, aunque supongo que el vídeo ayudó bastante, por lo menos para que me escuchara.

Estábamos empapadas, mi cabello se aplastaba contra mi rostro de la misma forma que el suyo, aunque ella no parecía notarlo en esos momentos y yo trataba de enfocarme en lo importante en lugar de ver lo bien que se le veía la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera tenía cara para enojarme —dijo con ironía.

—Sí lo tenías, perdóname. Todo es culpa mía.

—Sí lo es —admitió haciéndome sentir peor—. Pero yo tampoco soy la más inocente en esto. Te quiero para mí.

Sonreí abrazando su cintura y robándole el beso que tenía todos estos días extrañando. Shizuru no se quejó, por primera vez en días me devolvió la muestra de cariño y me sentí tan feliz al saber que el plan de Nao falló. Al final, Mai tenía razón y solamente debía intentarlo un poco más.

—Lamento haberte golpeado —dijo una vez que nos separamos.

—Me lo merecía —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Esto es de verdad, Natsuki? Quiero confiar en ti, pero me asusta que sea mentira. Que en realidad sigas queriendo jugar con las dos.

—No soy ese tipo de persona, Shizuru, realmente lamento haber actuado como lo hice. Soy una tonta, pero te amo, a ti y a nadie más, te lo juro.

—Aún tengo dudas —dijo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

En estos momentos yo me sentía capaz de volar con tal de probarle lo genuino de mis sentimientos.

—No lo sé. Sorpréndeme pero, mientras tanto, no me dejes nunca.

Sonreí.

—No lo haré. Y creo que tengo la forma ideal para demostrarte que no te miento.

Ella me interrogó con la mirada. Seguíamos abrazadas viéndonos fijamente y dudo que vayamos a salir pronto de esta posición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ven a vivir conmigo, en mi departamento.

Shizuru abrió mucho los ojos. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, incluso yo lo estaba, no creí que sería capaz de decirle eso a alguien, y de repente, era lo que realmente quería hacer si se trataba de ella.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Totalmente. Nunca estuve más segura de nada en mi vida.

—Pero… ¿cómo sé qué no vas a arrepentirte de esto?

—No lo sabes. Vas a tener que arriesgarte.

—Tal vez me he arriesgado demasiado contigo.

Juntamos nuestras frentes sintiendo la cercanía de la otra, de una forma tan maravillosa que incluso podría considerarse mágica.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

Sonreí y nos besamos otra vez. Shizuru y yo hicimos las paces, por fin, después de tantas cosas mal, algo nos salió bien. Ya no planeaba volver a fallarle. No la dejaría escapar.


End file.
